Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970)
Isla de la Juventud, Cuba |Baptism = |Death = Long Island City, New York |Burial = Powell Cemetery Hempstead, New York |Father = Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) |Mother = Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) |Siblings =Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) |Spouse = Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) |Marriage = First Methodist and Episcopalian Church Astoria, New York |Children = four children including Janice Ann Winblad (1935-1996) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) aka Roy Winblad. He was a waiter at a restaurant. (b. September 09, 1912, Santa Bárbara, Isle of Pines, Cuba - d. September 25, 1970, 1812 Hoyt Avenue, Long Island City, Bronx County, New York City, New York, USA) Social Security Number 089037336. Parents *Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) *Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Birth Roy was born in 1912 near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines, Cuba. His parents had joined the migration of people to the Isle of Pines speculating that it would become a new state in the United States. Siblings *Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) who married Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) who married June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) aka Hilda Salisbury Isle of Pines His parents and grandparents had bought a plantation in Cuba around 1910 and speculated that the Isle of Pines might become a state in the United States. The family returned from Cuba in 1914 after Anton's father and mother died on a trip to Farsund, Norway. Bronx, New York In 1920 the family was living at 163 East 144th Street in the Bronx and Roy appears in the census under the name "Anthony L. Winblade". In 1930 the family was living at 422 Mott Avenue in the Bronx, and Anton was working in a plumbing supply store. Marriage Roy married Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) on July 08, 1934 at the First Methodist and Episcopalian Church in Astoria, Queens. Ann had been married before and Roy was working at a restaurant at the time of the marriage. He was living at 390 Grand Concourse in the Bronx. Their Queens marriage certificate was number "2854" and he is listed as "Leroy Winblad". Children They had four children, including: *Janice Ann Winblad (1935-1996) who died in a car crash Divorce Ann Zorovich gave birth to a fifth child, a son, but Roy was not the father. Paternity of the child is unknown. The child may have been put up for adoption at birth. Ann and Roy divorced after this. Ann married a Steve Karas (1923- ) aka Stephen Karakitsos, on July 27, 1957 in Astoria Queens, New York. Death He died in 1970 while living at 1812 Hoyt Avenue, Long Island City. He had been depressed for a long time and was drinking heavily. Burial He was buried in Powell Cemetery, Hempstead, New York. Memories about Roy Winblad *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) said on March 03, 1999: "He divorced his wife, they lived in Astoria in New York. Roy's girlfriend noticed him missing so she called up Roy Jr. and he kicked down the door. Roy was already dead for a while. We went to his funeral. His wife, Ann raised the kids Catholic. He worked for the union as a representative. He started drinking after the divorce. Let's just say he just drank too much. Ann's parents were from Europe. He worked for Horn and Hardarts in New York, he got me a job there, I got fired for dropping a whole tray of dishes when I stooped to pick up a fork. A lady got up from her seat and knocked the tray over." *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) said in 1998: "Roy and Norman had trouble showing citizenship because they were born in Cuba. Roy may have worked in construction because he brought me wire to put up a dropped ceiling in my garage. He also worked as a waiter and would bring a big pot of clam chowder to me every once in a while. He worked and lived in Hillsdale, New Jersey. He was dead 3 days before they found the body. He never remarried after his divorce from Ann. Ann had run off with her boss. I'm pretty sure Roy went to college. I asked Roy to stay with me when he was having difficult time. Ann had a baby with her boss and it died at birth." Uncompleted tasks Some family members have said the baby lived and was adopted. Images File:Winblads in Cuba circa 1912 600dpi 5.2mb.jpg|1911 circa with Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) and John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) in Cuba Image:Winblad Lattin Cuba 13.jpg|1912 circa with Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children in Cuba Image:Winblad-Eva 098.jpg|1912 circa in Cuba Image:Winblad Cuba 029.jpg|1912 circa in Cuba Image:Winblad-Anton 82.jpg|1912 circa with Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) in Cuba Image:Winblad Cuba 10a.jpg|1912 circa with Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) in Cuba Lattin-Eva 1913 Cuba tower 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1912 circa water tower in Cuba Image:Winblad Cuba 14.jpg|Eva and children in Cuba circa 1913 Image:Winblad cuba 076c.jpg|Eva and children in Cuba circa 1913-1914 Image:40701987 303b249059 o.jpg|Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) and Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) in New York City, New York in 1921 Image:Lattin-EvaAriel 01.jpg|Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children on December 16, 1923 Image:Winblad-Leroy 09.gif|Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) on May 27 1961 Image:81917352-SLD-001-0061.jpg|1961 May 27 Image:Winblad-Anton deathcertificate.gif|Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) death certificate Image:7690213 1058387422d.gif|Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) grave External links *Anthony LeRoy Winblad at Findagrave Ancestors Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Born in Cuba Category: Migrants from Cuba to the United States Category: Burials at Powell Cemetery, Hempstead, New York Category: People from the Isle of Pines, Cuba